Unstable Energon
by metallicgirl42
Summary: Starscream, ground-bound and stuck at base with a broken wing, convinces Megatron to let him tag along on a mission to steal some energon cubes, only to be caught by the Autobots on the way. Megatron escapes the battle relatively unharmed, but Starscream is seriously injured and barely alive...leaving Megatron with a difficult decision.
1. Mission Invite

**Hi, it's me again! This is my first G1 story, a short story about how an injured Starscream goes on a mission to steal some energon with Megatron…but once they get into a heated argument about who will find the energon supply first, the trip takes an unexpected turn.**

**P.S. Not a pairing story, if you're wondering. They're not really even friends here.**

"Energon doses and whispers on kittens. Bright copper metal and things that you've bitten. Powerful blasters and…um…something with wings, these are a few of my favorite—"

"You know, Skywarp, I think I feel better now," said Starscream irritably.

"Really?" asked Skywarp.

"Of course not, you moron!" Starscream yelled. "And I don't think that's even how the song goes."

"Being ground-bound is, like, the _worst _thing that could happen to a jet," said Thundercracker. "When will you be healed—able to fly again?"

"Two weeks to one lunar cycle," Starscream said. "It's very depressing, not to mention painful. After about a week, I felt like I was getting the Cybertronian plague."

Right now, Starscream was sulking on the couch, not doing anything really productive. Thundercracker and Skywarp were both standing next to him. For one week now, half of Starscream's right wing had been snapped off, leaving him basically crippled, stuck at base, unable to fly—and it wasn't treating him well. Most of the others around base had decided to just stay away from him, but Skywarp and Thundercracker had stuck with him, mostly because they didn't want to be accused of being traitors.

"You don't have the Cybertronian plague," Skywarp was saying, watching Starscream, who was slurping on about his seventh energon smoothie that day. "And stop being such a baby. Remember when _I _got injured?"

"Oh yeah," said Thundercracker. "I remember that."

"Of course you remember it," Skywarp snapped. "Both of my wings had been blasted, one of my arms got pulled off, and I was lying there screaming, in the pain of my life, with Starscream running around in a panic not knowing what to do, and you couldn't do anything but hit on our enemies."

"Well, how often do you come across _three _hot female Autobots?" Thundercracker asked. "Besides, they thought we were totally studly."

"They didn't think we were 'studly', they thought we were pathetic!"

"One of them gave me her number!"

"She gave you the number of the local energon smoothie shop, you dolt!"

"You are _never _going to let me live that down, are you?!"

"Never."

"That was not our finest hour," said Starscream, watching Skywarp and Thundercracker arguing. "By the way, Skywarp, would you get me another one of those smoothies?"

"We're all out," said Skywarp flatly.

"How can that be?" Starscream tossed his empty smoothie can onto the ground. "There were eight of them this morning!"

"Well, you drank them all," Skywarp told him.

"No, Rumble had one of them." Thundercracker laughed. "It was too much for the little guy, though. Just about an hour later, he threw it up all over Soundwave."

"That's because those disgusting things are filled with synthetic, unhealthy energon," Skywarp said. "Like, _none _of it is real. In fact, Starscream, I don't think you should be drinking them either."

"It's the only thing I've found that numbs my wing pain," Starscream said back. "So I guess I'm out of luck."

Skywarp shook his head. "All I know is—"

Suddenly he was interrupted by Megatron, who walked into the room and glared at them.

"I'm going out on a mission later tonight," he told them. "I'm looking for some energon reserves out in the wilderness, hidden in a mine or a cave somewhere. They're unstable, that's why I need to get them before the Autobots do."

"Would you let Starscream go with you?" asked Thundercracker.

"Yeah, he needs to get out for a little," Skywarp added.

"Oh, so now you're trying to get rid of me!" said Starscream, bolting up and putting his hands on his hips. "I know you're thinking it—traitors!"

"We are so _not _traitors," Thundercracker protested. "We just want you to stop being all moody and sulky and get some fresh air."

"Moody and sulky." Starscream shook his head. "Can you believe this guy?"

"I sure can," said Skywarp, pushing Starscream in Megatron's general direction. "Now why can't you guys go on the mission together?"

"Yeah, you can, like…bond, or something," Thundercracker said.

"Me and Starscream? _Bond_?" said Megatron, and he burst out laughing. Starscream did too; the thought was just so ridiculous to them.

"I don't see that working out, exactly," said Starscream, still grinning, wiping tears of laughter. "But come on, I'll go anyway. Could be fun."


	2. Lost in the Jungle

Megatron and Starscream kept walking, deep into the wilderness, night approaching. They were in a middle of a jungle; dusk was making everything dark and indistinct. Starscream wasn't 100% comfortable with the eerie sounds of the night creatures all around him.

"There aren't any snakes around here…are there?" Starscream was asking. "I hate snakes."

"I'm sure there are," said Megatron, smirking. "You aren't _scared_, are you?"

"No," said Starscream uncertainly. "When are we going to get there? If we have to walk for one more hour, my legs are going to atrophy! Do you even know where this supply _is_?"

"I just know it's there," Megatron snapped, already annoyed by the fact that Starscream had not stopped complaining throughout their whole mission so far. "We're going to find it soon."

"I'm sure we will," Starscream scoffed. "Just like how all of your OTHER schemes always come true."

"And what's _that _supposed to mean?!" Megatron spun around, red eyes flashing.

"I _mean_, I'm tired of playing second banana to a leader who can't so much as defeat a bunch of Autobots!" Starscream shouted back. "If you'd for _once _listen to what I say—"

"YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE!" Megatron hollered back. "And you failed!"

"_You_'_re_ the total fail!" Starscream insisted, crossing his arms and turning away.

"I'M the total fail?!" Megatron grabbed Starscream's injured wing, deliberately brushing his hand against the important, damaged wires; Starscream let out a howl of pain and jerked away.

"Don't DO that!" Starscream yelled, the wires in his wing sparking with electricity. He brushed his hands gently against them again and winced in pain. "Don't you _know _it's forbidden to touch a Seeker's wings?"

"Sure, but _I_ don't care," said Megatron.

"I refuse to be led by you!" Starscream hollered, kicking Megatron in the shins. "In, fact, I-I'll find the energon _myself_! Yeah!"

"That'll be the day!" Megatron almost choked with laughter, which made Starscream even angrier. "In fact, I might have to take you up on that offer. It'll be amusing to see you try!"

"You're going to eat those words!" Starscream declared, running off. "You'll see!"

Megatron watched Starscream disappear into the trees. Still cackling to himself, he left to explore a nearby cave.

…

"Who does that jerk think he is?" Starscream was muttering, plodding through the wilderness, his legs and wings hurting more with every step. Shaking his head, he thought to himself, _I_ _WILL find the energon supply first_. _And when I do_, _I_'_ll just go home and leave Megatron here in the jungle_. _He DESERVES it_!

Starscream's hands were scratched from pushing huge tree branches out of the way, and he was tired of stumbling over logs and rocks. He felt himself shiver every time he heard distant screeching sounds or felt rustling in the trees above. Honestly, he could tell why the flesh creatures didn't come out here too often. The city was much better. There were lights, and no strange creatures hiding and waiting.

As the hours passed, Starscream felt himself getting a little bit lightheaded. Skywarp was _right_…he was running almost entirely on synthetic energon now and he needed high-grade if he was ever to complete such a long mission. It was too late now, though. The synthetic energon he had left would only last him several more hours.

Starscream screamed when he felt something land on his shoulders. What was _that_? Another pesky Earth creature?

"GET IT OFF!" Starscream waved his arms all around in the air and finally the thing jumped off of him, hooting. Actually, it was only a little monkey that had gotten the better of him, but everything about this jungle had Starscream spooked.

Panting with exhaustion, Starscream sat down on a log and watched the monkey grab a vine and swing away. Trying to slow his breathing down, he thought to himself, _FORGET the wretched Earth creatures_. _Just look for the energon supply then leave this all behind_. _INCLUDING Megatron_.

…

Megatron had seen energon hidden in caves before. This was the ONLY place it could be lurking in. It was probably good he and Starscream had gone their separate ways; Megatron would find the energon, and Starscream could stay lost in the jungle forever for all he cared.

It wasn't scary in the cave. There were bats that screeched and landed on the strange cave formations, and Megatron could hear sounds from all kinds of animals coming from outside, but honestly, it wasn't SCARY. Many Earth creatures, he had learned, were quite harmless if unprovoked, so there was no reason to fear them.

By now, Megatron had been searching the cave for about an hour. Most of his thinking, of course, was focused on finding the energon supply, but every so often (just for amusement) he thought of Starscream lost and alone in the jungle, frightened out of his mind…but continuing a hopeless search for energon, because he was just THAT prideful.

Megatron almost tripped over a stalagmite when he heard a familiar voice cry out, "LORD MEGATRON!"

_Starscream_? Megatron thought, but decided not to answer. _Whatever_, he thought.

"LORD MEGATRON!" Starscream repeated. "HELP!"

"Pfft, _he_'_s _the Almighty Starscream," Megatron muttered sarcastically. "Hedoesn't need _me_, a total fail. He can handle whatever it is on his own."

"LORD MEGATRON! I NEED YOU!" Starscream was actually screaming now. "I CAN'T HANDLE THIS ON MY OWN!"

"Oh, he probably just ran into some harmless Earth creature," Megatron said to himself. "Just overreacting, as usual. I'm _not _turning back."

But then Starscream said something that changed everything—

"I'VE FOUND THE ENERGON!"


	3. Death Zone

Megatron, startled, called Starscream's com. link. If Starscream had found the energon, why did he need help getting it back to base? What went wrong?

There was the sound of ringing, but instead of Starscream answering, the call dropped.

"Starscream!" Megatron hollered, redialing Starscream's number—again, the call dropped. "I demand that you answer immediately!"

"MEGATRON, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Starscream's voice was distant but panicked.

"Oh, it's no use," Megatron muttered, and decided to just search for Starscream's energy signal instead. To his shock, his energy signal wasn't the only one he picked up—and the others didn't register as Decepticon energy signals.

"That can only mean one thing—oh slag!" Megatron used Starscream's energy signal to seek him out, deep in the jungle. After running what seemed like miles and trying to avoid the Earth creatures and vegetation screaming for his attention at every step, Megatron reached Starscream.

It was just as he thought. The energon cubes, only about five of them but all literally burning with energy and power, had been set aside. Starscream was battling a pack of Autobots, at least seven, obviously aiming to take the energon home with them. He was cracked and bleeding, shooting any Autobots who dared step near the energon cubes.

"Megatron!" cried Starscream. "You came!"

At any other instance, Megatron would have made fun of Starscream for actively seeking out his help, but there was no time for that now.

"Do you think I would let the Autobots take my energon?" Megatron snapped. "This isn't about me or you. This is about keeping the energon safe."

Megatron shot his cannon at Optimus Prime, who dodged out of the way and attacked him. While Megatron and Optimus battled fiercely, the other Autobots were ganging up on Starscream, knocking him down onto the ground. Bumblebee scrambled up a tree, grabbed a nearby vine, and slapped Starscream with it; Starscream got up and shot Bumblebee, who shot him back with a cheeky little smirk.

"Wretched Autobot!" hollered Starscream, holding his bleeding arm. "Megatron, call Skywarp and Thundercracker! We need backup!"

Megatron called Skywarp and Thundercracker; when neither of them answered, he tried Soundwave, who didn't answer either. That _was _a problem. Soundwave ALWAYS answered his com. link! For every Decepticon com. link Megatron tried to contact, every call failed.

"It's no use!" said Megatron. "This must be a dead zone!"

"STUPID JUNGLE!" Starscream screamed in frustration, as the Autobots knocked him down onto the ground again. "STUPID, STUPID AUTOBOTS!"

Megatron pulled Starscream off the ground. "We'll just fight them ourselves!"

"And what proof do I have that we're going to be able to do that?!" Starscream demanded.

"None whatsoever," said Megatron, trying to remain calm.

"Megatron, we can'tlet them get the energon!" Starscream said back. "We just _can_'_t_!"

"Then you're going to have to trust me!" Megatron told him, then turned into a gun, which Starscream proceeded to shoot at the Autobots.

"Whatever you do, don't let any weapons get near the energon!" Starscream yelled, still using Megatron as a gun. "It's so unstable that if a weapon hit it hard enough, it might set off a chain reaction that could explode us all!"

As he said this, Starscream noticed the Autobots going for the energon. Quickly, he dropped Megatron, who turned back into robot mode. Optimus Prime grabbed an energon cube, which Starscream dove for at the exact same time. They were struggling hard for it, almost like a tug-of-war.

"Don't let them keep the energon, Autobots!" Optimus was saying, grunting with effort as he tried to pull the energon cube out of Starscream's hands.

"I'll take care of Starscream, Prime!" said Ironhide suddenly, and before Starscream and Megatron knew what was happening, Ironhide had shot the energon cube dead-on; Optimus quickly let go and dodged, but Starscream was still holding onto the energon cube—which blew up in his face.

As the Autobots quickly gathered up the remaining energon cubes and sped away, Megatron heard the explosion, a bone-chilling scream—then everything went black.


	4. Raw Energon

Megatron awoke to Earth precipitation pouring down into the jungle and everything in it.

"What the—?" Megatron weakly sat up, then reached a shaky hand out to feel the raindrops landing onto his palm. Earth was such a disgusting mudball. Water NEVER fell from the sky on Cybertron—in fact, there was no water on Cybertron at all. Transformers had no use for water, or anything else organic for that matter.

Feeling a sudden pang of homesickness for the lost mechanical planet, Megatron lay down again and turned over on his side, hoping to fall into stasis again. There was no way he was ever going to get out of this jungle, might as well die here. And the energon cubes were gone, too.

Megatron felt his head land uncomfortably on a fallen tree branch. When he sat up to push it aside, he noticed it was covered in something wet. At first he thought it was just rain, but then he noticed how it burned his hand, and that it was a bright pink color.

"Raw energon?" Megatron was confused, but then he remembered that he was not alone.

Starscream was still lying off a ways, collapsed onto the ground. By some miracle the exploding energon cube had not blown him to pieces—he must have been thrown off to the side somehow, Megatron thought.

Either way, though, Primus had not been so merciful; Starscream was either in very deep stasis or he was dead. Synthetic energon was still pouring out of his tubes, mixing with the rainwater that still pelted out of the sky. Megatron crawled over to him and jiggled his hand.

"Starscream?" he asked. "Starscream?"

Nothing.

Megatron looked down at his own body. His head was hurting, and he was scratched and sore, but there was no blood, no serious damage. He could still feel healthy, high-grade energon streaming through his tubes. Nothing serious had happened to him during the battle; he would certainly live.

The rain was getting so irritating. Megatron shakily stood up and prepared to take to the skies, hoping to get home soon. Starscream was dead, and that couldn't be helped. It was a good thing, anyway. Starscream was nothing but an annoying little hindrance.

_I_'_m not even going to come back for his body_, Megatron thought to himself harshly._ He doesn_'_t deserve it_.

Starscream twisted in his sleep, whimpered, and his eyes opened just a little. Then they closed again. Megatron turned around. Starscream was ALIVE? But how?

_I hate him and he hates me_, Megatron thought to himself, shooting up into the sky. _Maybe his life is hanging by a thread right now_, _but I don_'_t_—

Megatron screeched to a halt in midair and landed quickly onto the ground, his feet making a splash as he landed hard right into a rain puddle. There he dropped to his knees and lifted up Starscream's head, holding one of his hands and squeezing it tight.

"I can't let you die, Starscream," Megatron whispered. "Not like this."

Megatron tried swatting at Starscream's helmet, pulling on his arms (which were missing several fingers) and on his damaged legs, but Starscream didn't respond. Finally, Megatron reached his hand up and pinched one of Starscream's wings (kind of hard).

Starscream jerked awake, eyes wide open, then he gulped in a deep breath. "Is that…is that you, Megatron?"

"Just focus on my voice, Starscream," Megatron told him calmly. "I'm right here with you."

"Megatron, I-I don't feel good," Starscream was saying. "Why can't I feel my arms? Or legs? Or…or anything?! What's happening?!"

"Calm down," Megatron said, knowing panic was the last thing they needed right now. "You're going to be all right."

"I-I don't think I…" Starscream looked uncertain. "I don't know—I don't even—"

"Focus on my voice and breathe," Megatron insisted. "Just breathe…you'll survive this. I promise."

"I'll never make it back home," said Starscream shakily. "I-I can't."

"Don't say that!" Megatron shouted at him, but it was too late. Starscream's eyes had closed again, and he was almost out of the energon his systems had been running on; horribly, it was all over the ground instead. Megatron knew that if he didn't do something quickly, Starscream would be gone, and it would be his fault.

Feeling his own spark beating hard against his chestplate, Megatron looked around for something sharp enough—the only thing he could think of was Starscream's wing tip. It was desperate, yes, but this was a desperate time. Wincing and looking away, he jabbed it into the tip of his finger, feeling raw energon soon stream out.

After a few minutes he started to feel dizzy himself. Megatron made a fist to stop the bleeding in his finger then took his own healthy energon in two hands, cupped, sealed tight; he pinched Starscream awake again and held his hands out.

"Drink it," he was saying. "Drink it now!"

"Where did you find energon, Megatron?" Starscream asked, sounding confused, tripping on his own words.

"I SAID DRINK IT!" Megatron hollered, so Starscream did.

"This tastes funny," Starscream mumbled, but he kept drinking the energon transfusion. It wasn't what any of them would have preferred, but they had no provisions, and Starscream needed something to help him last a few hours until they could find help somehow.

It was lucky Megatron hadn't been drinking any of the synthetic energon shakes that Starscream had been enjoying that whole afternoon; he had deliberately been drinking high-grade, which he knew would keep him healthy for the mission.

"Do you feel a little better?" asked Megatron.

Starscream nodded, then collapsed onto Megatron's chestplate. In the rain, Megatron felt him shivering.

"Don't worry, Starscream," Megatron whispered, holding Starscream close to him and stroking his helmet. "I'll guard you."


	5. Some Things Never Change

Starscream soon fell back into stasis after the energon transfusion, and Megatron could only hope that it had worked. After several minutes, Megatron drifted off too. Time passed; it might have been one hour, it might have been three.

Nothing about Megatron's stasis was pleasant; everyone was shouting at him, in words he couldn't understand. Finally a loud call shattered the dream—"WHERE ARE YOU?"

Megatron bolted awake. It hadn't been a dream; it was Skywarp and Thundercracker he had been hearing, calling for them, maybe for hours judging by how hoarse their voices were.

"OVER HERE!" Megatron hollered at the top of his lungs, so they would hear him. "WE'RE OVER HERE!"

"Megatron? Is that you?" Skywarp suddenly popped into view, holding onto Thundercracker's arm. Apparently they had been teleporting all throughout the jungle, searching for their lost comrades.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Thundercracker, breaking free of Skywarp's grasp and running over to the two of them, Skywarp close behind.

"_I _am." Megatron stood up and dusted himself off. "I don't know about Starscream."

"Dear Primus, what happened?" asked Skywarp, dropping to his knees and lifting up Starscream's head. "Did he die?"

"Well, I don't know," said Megatron. "You see…he got messed up pretty bad earlier tonight."

"Yeah, we've got that much figured out, thanks," said Thundercracker, poking Starscream with a stick.

"Don't _poke_ him, moron," said Skywarp sharply. "Judging by what I see here…you two ran into the Autobots, right?"

"They took all the energon except one—and that one they used to deliberately cause an explosion," Megatron explained.

"Well, why in the name of Primus didn't you _call _us?" Thundercracker demanded.

"I _tried_, but this is a dead zone," Megatron told him. "The calls only kept dropping. And because of that, the Autobots caused an energon explosion that was meant to kill Starscream…and for all I know, it might have worked."

Skywarp pressed his head to Starscream's chest, then sat up, eyes teary with relief. "I-I can hear his spark beating. I'll get him home, and you guys meet me in the med bay."

With that, Skywarp grabbed Starscream, then disappeared.

"They're back home already," said Megatron. "Come on, let's follow them."

Thundercracker nodded, and they took to the skies.

…

When Starscream finally awoke, he had no idea where he was, and everything was blurry. All he was sure of was that he was in pain. LOTS of pain.

"What's going on?" he whined.

"Starscream, you're awake!" he heard someone say, and it was Skywarp, who sat on the edge of the bed and put his hand on Starscream's knee. "Sore?"

"Yes, very," Starscream mumbled. "W-What's happened?"

"Well, as far as I can tell, you were hit by an energon cube that exploded like a time bomb," said Skywarp shortly. "You're lucky to be alive."

Starscream, slowly coming to his senses, looked around the room. Instantly, he figured out that he was in the med bay; he was lying down on the operating table, a few blankets thrown over him, and a lumpy pillow had been placed underneath his head. His whole body was covered in clumsily applied medical tape.

"Wow, really?" said Starscream, shocked. "Thanks for saving me, Skywarp."

"I didn't do anything, really," Skywarp told him, standing up. "Actually, it's Megatron you have to thank."

"Megatron?"

Followed by Thundercracker, Megatron walked into the room then, with an awkward, almost gentle smile on his face (the most gentleness he was capable of, anyway). In his arms were three high-grade energon cubes; Thundercracker was carrying three of them, too.

"You're going to want these," said Megatron, setting the fuel down. "You lost pretty much all of yours back there."

"High-grade," said Starscream in relief, picking up one of the cubes and downing it in one gulp. "This is _just _what I needed."

"Isn't that better than those smoothie things?" asked Skywarp. "You drink as much as you need to."

Starscream couldn't concentrate completely on his next drink; he set it down and stared downwards, not looking at anyone. "Skywarp says _you _helped me, Megatron."

"Yes, I did," Megatron grunted, shrugging his shoulders. "I shouldn't have, but I did."

"Why?" Starscream looked down and fiddled with the bedcovers.

"To tell you the truth, that's what I've been asking myself," Megatron muttered, sinking down onto Starscream's bed. "I can't explain it. I couldn't let you die there…I just _couldn_'_t_. Not when you were at my complete mercy like that."

"And he should be drinking the energon, too," added Thundercracker. "Apparently he gave you some of his _own_, just so you could last a few hours more."

"Lord Megatron, I-I owe you my life," Starscream whispered.

"You're still pretty damaged, though," said Skywarp. "We're going to have a freelance medic come in and fix you up. Apparently she's a young Seeker too, and helping injured members of her race is her specialty."

Thundercracker spit out the energon he had been drinking, spewing it all over the floor, then raised his hand. "Oh! Oh! Can I be hurt next?"

"Of course not," said Skywarp, rolling his eyes.

"No, really, I think I broke my arm last week," Thundercracker protested. "I might need help taking my bath for a few months."

"Thundercracker, how many times do I have to tell you?" Skywarp snapped impatiently. "If you're injured, it does NOT count if she gives you a bath, no matter HOW cute she is."

"Well, I should at least be given a little mouth-to-mouth, then," Thundercracker muttered, crossing his arms.

"Besides, TC, would you like to know what she asked me when I met her?" Skywarp asked smugly.

"Oh boy, would I," said Thundercracker sarcastically.

"She asked me if I would go have an energon smoothie with her." Skywarp grinned. "You don't still happen to have their phone number, do you?"

Thundercracker hollered out a jealous obscenity then tackled Skywarp down onto the floor. Skywarp punched him in the face then struggled against him, both of them yelling. Finally, Megatron walked over and pulled them apart, standing both of them up on their feet.

"Seekers really have to learn to control this 'free-love-anywhere-anytime' impulse," he told them sharply.

"Oh, that's embedded so deeply in our coding, there's no way you could even try to control it," Starscream said jokingly. "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if Thundercracker and I were uncles within this year."

Megatron growled in frustration, and Skywarp shrugged.

"That aside," he was saying uncertainly, "I-I guess we never really know our true personalities until…until we're tested."

"That's as corny as scrap," Thundercracker muttered, but Starscream grabbed the blankets and looked up at Megatron, red eyes glowing.

"I-I'm sorry I called you a total fail," Starscream said, his voice even shriller than usual. "I never really meant it."

"And I'm sorry I hurt your wings," Megatron said back calmly. "I won't do it again."

Starscream smiled tentatively and nodded.

"Aww," said Skywarp, bending down and giving Starscream a hug.

"Aww," said Thundercracker, joining the group hug and yanking Megatron down with him.

"I love you guys," Starscream whispered, sounding almost tearful as he said it.

"Can we PLEASE stop this?" said Megatron irritably.

Skywarp pulled out of the hug, but still held Starscream's damaged hand. "I guess you were right about one thing, though, Thundercracker."

"Huh? What?" said Thundercracker.

"Megatron and Starscream really _did _bond over this mission, just like you said," Skywarp replied.

"Woah…he's _right_." Starscream looked shocked.

"Yes, we…we _bonded_," said Megatron.

"I-I think I'm going to blow a gasket," said Starscream, and clapped one hand over his mouth.

"And if anyone needs me, I'll be washing out my mouth," Megatron added weakly.

Megatron rushed out of the room and Starscream shuddered a little, lying back onto the pillow.

"Some things never change," said Thundercracker, shaking his head, and he and Skywarp both burst into laughter.

-the end-


End file.
